Embodiments relates to a light emitting device and manufacturing method thereof.
LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) constitute a light emission source by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN or InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials, thereby producing various colors.
Such LEDs have been packetized and used as light emission devices. Further, the LEDs have been used as light sources in various fields such as a lightening indicator, a character indicator and an image indicator.